candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Oscar and Big Mac
This is the second episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Edward - Oscar (Fish Hooks) (Oscar and Edward are both wise and kind) *Gordon - Big Mac (TUGS) (Big Mac and Gordon are both proud) *Thomas - Lightning McQueen (Cars) (Lightning and Thomas are both the main stars) (Cameo) *Henry - Hercules (TUGS) (Hercules's voice suits Henry) (Cameo) *James - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) (Donald and James are both vain) (Cameo) *Coaches - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *The Gremlins as Troublesome Trucks *Edward's Driver - Milo (Fish Hooks) (Milo wears a elephant rider's hat, wears a red T - Shirt, with blue pants, and green sneakers) *Edward's Fireman - Bea (Fish Hooks) (Bea wears a elephant rider's hat, wears a blue dress, and blue sneakers and white gloves) *Gordon's Driver - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) (Alex wears a boat driver's hat, wears a yellow shirt, blue pants and yellow sneakers and whie gloves) *Gordon's Fireman - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) (Gloria wears a boat driver's hat, wears a white shirt blue pants, red sneakers and white gloves) *Porter - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Engine 1 - Candace Cameron *Engine 2 - Candace Bailey *Engine 3 - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Transcript *Ringo Starr: (The scene opens with Oscar with 3 Candaces) One day, Oscar was in the house where he lived with the other animals. They were all bigger than Oscar and told about it. *Candace Cameron: Milo won't choose you again. *Ringo Starr: Said a Candace. *Candace Bailey: He wants strong catfishes like us. (Oscar begans dripping some tears from his eyes) *Ringo Starr: But Milo and Bea felt sorry for Oscar. *Milo: Will you like to come out today? *Oscar: Oh yes please! *Ringo Starr: So they put medicine into his mouth and Oscar walked away. The other animals were very mean that he was left for work. (Oscar, now joined 2 elephants with his friends, Milo and Bea, walks through the city. He is happy as Milo carefully rode on 1 safety and Bea in the other while other characters pass Oscar) Oscar had a wonderful day. The elephants thought he was very kind and Milo was very pleased. *Oscar: I'm going out again tomorrow. *Ringo Starr: Oscar told Candace that night. *Oscar: What do you think of that? (Candace Cameron, Candace Bailey, and Candace Flynn are grumpy) *Ringo Starr: But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was tired and happy, that he went to sleep at once. Next morning, Oscar woke up to find nothing had changed. Big Mac was still grumpy. *Big Mac: You watch me little Oscar, as I rush through with the Dutch Girls. That will be a great sight for you. Goodbye, little Oscar. Look out for me this afternoon. (Big Mac leaves) *Ringo Starr: Oscar went off to do some shunting. (Oscar shunts) *Oscar likes shunting. It is fun playing with gremlins. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Them he would stop and the silly gremlins would go bump into each other. *Gremlin #1: Oh! *Ringo Starr: They cried. (The gremlins race away) *Gremlin #2: Whatever is happening? *Ringo Starr: (Oscar continues to shunt the gremlins until he finishes and has a rest) Oscar played until there was no more gremlins. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. (Big Mac's whistle blows) Big Mac was very cross. (Big Mac rolls by pulling some gremlins) Instead of nice, Dutch Girls, he was pulling gremlins! *Big Mac: Gremlins, Gremlins, Gremlins! *Ringo Starr: Big Mac grumbled. *Big Mac: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh the shame of it! *Ringo Starr: Oscar laughed, and went off to find some more gremlins. Then there was trouble. (Oscar laughs and sets off to find more gremlins) *Mickey Mouse: Big Mac can't get up the hill. *Ringo Starr: Mickey Mouse called to Milo. *Mickey Mouse: Will you take Oscar and push him, please? (Oscar sets off to the rescue) *Ringo Starr: They found Big Mac halfway up, and very cross. Alex and Gloria were talking to him severly. *Alex: You're not trying! *Big Mac: I can't do it! *Ringo Starr: Said Big Mac. *Big Mac: The noisy gremlins hold an catfish back so. *Ringo Starr: Milo came up. *Milo: We've come to push. *Big Mac: No use at all! *Milo: You'll wait and see. *Ringo Starr: Replied Milo. They bought the gremlins back down the hill. (Oscar finally couples up) *Oscar: I'm ready! *Ringo Starr: Said Oscar. *Big Mac: No good! *Ringo Starr: Grumbled Big Mac. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. (Big Mac sets off with gremlins with Oscar pushing happily pushing while Gloria shovels more coal into Big Mac's boiler) *Big Mac: I can't do it! I can't do it! *Ringo Starr: Said Big Mac. *Oscar: I will do it! I will do it! *Ringo Starr: Said Oscar. Oscar pushed, and pushed as hard as he could. And almost before he realized it, Big Mac found himself at the top of the hill. *Big Mac: (feeling proud) I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! (Big Mac speeds down the hill with a surprised Oscar following from behind) *Ringo Starr: He said proudly, but forgot all about kind Oscar, and didn't wait to say "thank you". *Oscar was left out of breath, and far behind, but was so happy that he had been helpful, and at the next stop he found that Milo and Bea were very pleased with him. (Oscar continues at his next stop) Bea gave him a long drink, and Milo said, *Milo: I'll get out your paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful coat of green paint. Then you'll be the smartest catfish in the house! (Oscar smiles happily and winks with a great smile)